Warning Signs
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: "Lieutenant, j'aimerais que vous ayez une discussion avec Alphonse Elric pendant que je parlerai à son frère cet après-midi." Traduction de la fic de MithLuin.


**Warning Signs**

**Auteur: **MithLuin

**Traductrice:** etoile-de-saphir

**Rated T**

Le Colonel Mustang revenait du déjeuner les sourcils froncés. Comme il ne semblait pas vraiment bouleversé, le Lieutenant Hawkeye se taisait. Il réfléchissait à propos de quelque chose, et lorsqu'il aurait fini de s'en inquiéter, il se confierait à elle… Ou sa moue se dissiperait d'elle-même et elle ne saurait pas ce qui le perturbait avant la semaine suivante, au mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait que la patience était le seul moyen de savoir ce qui se tramait dans son tête. Il ne répondait pas quand on le poussait, alors elle ne le pressait que lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

Elle lui lança un regard furtif tandis qu'il décrochait le téléphone et composait un numéro. Son froncement de sourcils disparu tandis qu'il prenait son ton de _je-m'adresse-à-un-supérieur_. Sa capacité à changer de voix et d'attitude était plus subtile que celle de son proche ami, le Major Hugues… Bien qu'il garda toujours un certain contrôle de lui-même. Elle avait apprit à en identifier la plupart de ses masques au fil des années. Il demandait simplement une autorisation pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient prévu la semaine précédente, alors elle su que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il avait pensé. Cependant, dès que le téléphone fut raccroché, son froncement de sourcils était de retour.

« Lieutenant, » commença-t-il, tapotant nerveusement son stylo sur le bureau. Alors il s'était finalement décidé à lui parler, semblait-il. « Me protègeriez-vous d'un danger dont je serais inconscient? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais je vous en avertirai. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, son ton affectant une curiosité ennuyée. Elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

« Car un danger dont vous êtes inconscient est un danger contre lequel vous ne pouvez être protégé, » répondit-elle promptement. « Ce serait de l'imprudence que de vous en tenir ignorant. »

Il continuait à froncer les sourcils. Elle avait espéré que cette réponse le rassurerait, pourtant, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait incité à poser ce genre de question. « Vous m'informeriez donc de _n'importe quel_ danger? » continua-t-il.

Cette fois, elle fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils. Doutait-il d'elle, même maintenant ? « Je ne vous cacherai rien volontairement, Colonel. » Un déni de couverture n'était pas quelque chose de sain, quand il posait la question comme ça.

« Mais si c'était un ordre, venant d'un rang supérieur au notre? » insista-t-il.

« J'obéirais à mes ordres. Mais je n'autoriserai pas que l'on mette votre vie » - _ou nos plans_, entendit-il, « en danger. »

« Très bien. » Il acquiesça, et sa moue se dissipa alors qu'il prenait une décision. « Lieutenant, j'ai une tâche à vous soumettre. Je veux que vous ayez une discussion avec Alphonse Elric pendant que je parlerai à son frère cet après-midi. »

« Quel genre de discussion ? » Ce n'était pas une tangente à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle repensa à leur précédente conversation, essayant d'y faire le lien.

Le Colonel lui tourna le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. « Avez-vous remarqué », dit-il lentement, « qu'Edward est une personne au physique assez… particulier ? » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit, un peu à contrecœur. « Avec sa natte blonde, son jeune âge… et sa petite taille… Eh bien, il pourrait aisément passer pour une fille. Même une jolie fille. »

« Monsieur ? » s'étouffa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus étrange au fil des minutes, et elle n'avait toujours pas identifié le danger auquel il faisait référence un peu plus tôt. A présent, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir le connaître.

« _Je_ n'insinue rien, et certainement pas que Fullmetal est sexy. Sous aucun critère. Le gamin a quatorze ans, pour l'amour de… » Il s'interrompit. « Quand bien même, il voyage seul. Et dans un univers militaire. » Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens. « S'il-vous-plaît, discutez avec Alphonse. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser à ça, Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle comprenait maintenant son inquiétude, mais de quoi était-elle née ? Quelque chose s'était-il produit ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'histoires récentes dans les journaux mentionnant de jeunes victimes, mais toujours est-il qu'il avait un ami proche dans le Département des Investigations, alors peut-être avait-il entendu quelque chose qu'elle non. Ces enfants étaient tous les deux innocents, mais la plupart du temps, le Colonel les traitaient en adultes. Ils l'étaient en quelque sorte. Il était seulement normal qu'à un certain moment les frères Elric veuillent être considérés comme de jeunes hommes, et non plus comme des enfants. Mais cela n'aurait été que dans quelques années.

Il soupira, ayant évité sa question en silence suffisamment longtemps. Il pouvait se soulager de son fardeau sur certaines personnes, et elle en faisait partie. « J'ai surpris un commentaire au déjeuner. A propos d'Edward. Il ne l'a pas entendu. »

« Et vous ne voulez pas qu'il l'entende, » dit-elle.

« Je ne pense pas que les mots blesseront, et il les entendra bien assez tôt. Evidemment, Fullmetal saurait se protéger, si jamais quelqu'un… Et personne ne se risquerait à se frotter à un gamin accompagné d'une armure de plus de deux mètres de haut. »

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas se protéger d'un danger dont il n'ont pas conscience, » fini-t-elle pour lui.

« Précisément. Et il vaut mieux que ça soit vous qui expliquiez ça à Alphonse plutôt qu'Havoc. » En fait, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il ne voulait pas ravoir cette conversation. La seule idée que quelqu'un veuille faire _ça_ au gamin lui donnait la chair de poule.

* * *

Lorsque Edward vint pour parler au Colonel Mustang à propos d'alchimistes dont les recherches n'étaient pas archivées par l'Etat, Alphonse l'attendit patiemment dans le bureau principal. Ils ne l'ignoraient jamais, mais il s'efforçait d'être à chaque fois le plus discret possible.

« Alphonse ? » l'appela Hawkeye, et il releva la tête avec espoir. « Peux-tu m'aider avec une mission? »

« Oui, M'dame, bien sûr! » Il semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester assis.

Elle se dirigea vers une boite dans le coin des tas de dossiers. Elle en déposa la moitié dans les mains tendues de Al, et s'en garda l'autre moitié. « Suis-moi », ordonna-t-elle.

Le Lieutenant l'emmena en bas du hall, jusqu'à un bureau inoccupé. Elle déposa sa charge de documents sur la table et Al lui emboita le geste. « Regarde, » dit-elle, enlevant une vieille pièce de machinerie du mur contre lequel elle était posée. Elle y mit quelques documents et enclencha la manivelle. Alors qu'elle la tournait, les papiers sortaient sous forme de fines bandelettes. « A ton tour. »

Al l'imita, et eut rapidement un flot continu de papier réduit en confetti dans la poubelle. « Hum, Lieutenant, pourquoi faisons-nous ça? » questionna-t-il timidement.

« Ces documents devaient être détruits. »

« Le Colonel ne pourrait-il pas simplement les brûler? »

« Il pourrait, oui, mais il ne l'a pas encore fait et ils étaient là depuis longtemps. Et puis je n'aurais pas eu d'excuse pour t'amener ici. »

Al s'arrêta de déchirer les papiers. « Pourquoi… avoir fait ça? »

« Je veux te parler de quelque chose, Alphonse. C'est à propos de ton frère. » Si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir eue son attention auparavant, elle savait que c'était à présent le cas. « Edward et toi pouvez prendre soin de vous-même. Seule une personne stupide ou désespérée chercherait des histoires à deux alchimistes bien entrainés. Mais… »

« Mais il existe un tas de personne stupides ou ignorantes dans le monde, » termina Al. « Ils s'en prennent tout le temps à mon frère. » Il était surpris par ses compliments sincères ; il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

Elle acquiesça. « Et tu veilles sur lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme. C'était difficile de se souvenir qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans parfois, mais sa voix sonnait très jeune à l'intérieur.

« Il y a certaines menaces que tu ne dois pas connaître. Tu ne peux pas le protéger si tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre. »

« Quel genre de choses, Lieutenant Hawkeye? »

« Le sexe. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Puis l'armure d'Al grinça alors qu'il faisait passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. « Quel est le problème avec ça ? » questionna-t-il avec prudence.

Elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer _ce_ que c'était. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire - personne ne peut faire de mal à un corps qui n'existe pas. Mais Edward est en train de devenir un jeune homme, et il est voué à attirer une attention de cette sorte à un certain moment dans le futur. »

« Mais… pourquoi devrais-je protéger Ed contre… contre des filles qui le trouve… mignon ? » Si Al avait pu, il aurait rougi.

« Pas contre ça. Mon inquiétude concerne les hommes adultes, pas les jeunes filles. »

Al poussa un petit cri. « Quoi ? Pourquoi voudraient-_ils_…? » Il ne put finir cette pensée.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules. « 'Pourquoi' n'est pas ce qui compte. Tu dois juste être attentif aux signes - un regard insistant, une volonté de le toucher plus que nécessaire, des tentatives de le voir seul. Moi-même je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne assez stupide pour essayer quelque chose alors qu'elle se trouve en présence de quelqu'un d'aussi intimidant que toi. Tu comprends ? »

Al acquiesça lentement. A nouveau un compliment. Pas de manières, juste une constatation qu'il accomplissait sa tâche autoproclamée de protéger son frère comme il fallait. Il trouva ça inhabituel, mais réalisa ensuite qu'il n'avait eu que peu de longues conversations avec le Lieutenant auparavant. « Oui Lieutenant. Hum… Merci. De m'avoir prévenu. Je… n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant, » admit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je m'en doutais. Mais comme vous voyagez souvent seuls tous les deux, vous devez être adultes pour vous-mêmes. Je ne voudrais pas que votre ignorance vous soit cause des ennuis. Edward et toi pouvez vous protéger l'un l'autre du danger, si vous le voyez venir. »

Al hocha de nouveau la tête, pensif. « Comment… Comment savez-vous ça, Lieutenant ? » questionna-t-il avec inquiétude. Ce fut son tour d'être surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le jeune Alphonse soit aussi perspicace. C'était facile d'oublier à quel point il était ingénieux, étant généralement si poli et gardant ses pensées pour lui seul.

« J'ai rejoint les militaires quand j'étais une jeune femme, et ma première mission fut sur le front. J'ai moi-même fait et vu beaucoup de choses horribles, mais j'ai aussi apprit de quoi était capables les hommes. »

« Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait du mal ? C'est pour ça… que vous me prévenez ? »

« Non, Alphonse, rien de tout ça, » sourit-elle. C'était mignon de sa part d'accourir à _son_ secours. Elle laissa retomber sa main sur le pistolet à sa hanche. « Comme toi et ton frère, j'étais très forte, et j'ai toujours su me protéger. Et à présent le Colonel et les autres veillent sur moi. » Cela ne signifiait pas que personne n'avait jamais _essayé_, mais elle n'allait pas lui parler de ça maintenant. Des gens stupides et désespérés, vraiment.

Il acquiesça, rassuré. « D'accord. Voulez-vous vraiment que ces papiers soient déchirés ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il attrapa une craie et dessina un cercle sur la table. L'instant d'après, tous les papiers étaient réduits lambeaux.

« Ca a marché, » remarqua-t-elle tandis qu'Alphonse déposait les documents désormais déchirés dans la poubelle. Ils retournèrent au bureau, juste à temps pour voir Ed sortir avec fracas de celui de Colonel.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi me demandez-vous quelque chose comme ça ? » s'exlama-t-il, reculant. « Si un type avait ne serait-ce qu'_essayé_ de m'embrasser, je lui aurait transpercé la gorge avec ma lame d'automail ! Alors ne vous faites pas d'idées ! » Il se retourna et aperçut Al, puis claqua la porte, son frère se dépêchant à sa suite.

Hawkeye se retourna vers Mustang en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Il était temps qu'il sache. »

« Vous lui avait donc fait des propositions ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Non ! Je lui ai simplement demandé comment il réagirait dans cette situation. » Il s'affaissa légèrement. « Pourquoi ais-je le sentiment de ruiner le peu d'innocence qu'il leur restait, pourtant ? »

« C'est simplement une autre manière de le protéger, » le rassura-t-elle. « Bien que ma conversation avec Alphonse ait été moins… colorée. »

Elle retourna à son bureau, puis se tourna pour lui faire face. « Et, Colonel ? A votre place je ne parlerais plus à Edward sans être en présence d'Alphonse dorénavant. »

Il comprit ce que cela voulait dire, mais se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. « Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux comprit que je m'intéresse aux femmes, Lieutenant. »

« J'ai promis de vous prévenir de n'importe quel danger, Colonel, » répondit-elle doucement, avant de sourire.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: _On peut dire que l'action se déroule dans le manga. Car dans l'anime (et les fanfics), Ed est souvent seul lorqu'il rends ses rapport à Mustang. Mais dans le manga, Ed et Al se retrouvent ensemble dans son bureau lorsqu'il leur parle de Tucker. Dans tous les cas, il s'agit d'une scène des « années manquantes », avant que les frères ne se rendent à Liore. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'année durant laquelle Hugues a été promu de Major à Lieutenant Colonel dans le manga, mais ça se passe après ce moment dans l'anime.

Avril est le mois de la prévoyance contre l'abus de mineurs, et cette histoire a été écrite comme ma contribution afin augmenter cette prévoyance envers ce sujet douloureux. J'ai lu 'The Sound of Silence', de ZaKai, une histoire bouleversante, et je voulais adresser un avertissement, plutôt que de réparer les vies brisées après cela. J'ai écrit 'Warning Signs' après avoir assisté à la messe papale au Yankee Stadium, où le message délivré traitait d'espoir. Merci à ZaKai pour l'inspiration et la beta lecture ! Et à Etoile pour la traduction française !

_Note de la traductrice: _Thank you for letting me translate your fanfic ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
